Just For Tonight
by D Dark Rose
Summary: DHr... One night Hermione wakes from a nightmare, what happens next? click to read more!
1. Just for Tonight

**Just For Tonight**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books and movie. Just a humble fan of it that just want to write what she sees in her mind

Summary: Draco and Hermione are both the Head students of there 7th year. Both living in the Head's tower, sharing a common room and a bathroom which separates both their bedrooms. One night Hermione wakes from a nightmare, what happens next?

_A little girl was playing in the water when someone covered her eyes. "Guess who?" the someone asked. "Dragon! Your here" the little girl turned and hugged the little boy. They then sat by the tree, the little girl was silently crying "They're taking me away". "Shh, don't cry princess will see each other again, don't worry" the little boy said, hugging her closely. When suddenly a blast was heared and black mist enveloped them. "Dragon, where are you?" the little girl searched through the black mist when someone grab her. She tried to looked at who grab her, when she screamed, "Nooo". The cloaked figure which eyes were only seen, red eyes at that. "You will forget everything…" then a flash light was shoot from his wand. _

"NO!" waking from her dream. Breathing deeply, shaking she got off her bed and went to the other room beside hers. She knocked on the door and went in. She came in and sat at the side of the bed.

"Malfoy, Malfoy please wake up" shaking his arms. Draco shifted "What are you doing in my room?" he asked, waking up from his sleep. "I had a nightmare, can I stay here for tonight?" Hermione said in the verge of tears

"You can't…" Draco was about to say no but the desperation was shown in her eyes "Please Draco, Im scared to go to back, just for tonight". Wiping away a tear.

"Fine" moving over giving Hermione space to sleep. She went under the sheets and lied down. She smiled to Draco and went straight to sleep. Draco looked at her and sighed.

_Always an angel even in her sleep, if only you knew Harmony…_

"Sleep now, princess" Kissing Hermione's forehead. Hermione shifted and turned around and put an arm around Draco. "Thank you, dragon" murmuring in her sleep. Draco smiled at this. "Just for tonight… your back." he replied while sleep took over him.

A/N: Well thank you for reading my story. I hope it wasn't a waste of your time. I would be delighted to hear your comments and suggestions and I ask to keep the criticism to a minimum if you don't mind. And if you ask nicely I will try to write a continuation or sequel. Just send in some suggestions for the continuation or sequel.


	2. The Morning After

**Just For Tonight**

**Disclaimer: The author of this story doesn't have any ownership of the Harry Potter books, movies, and blah blah blah **

**Chapter 2**

**The Morning After **

(The title of this chapter was inspired by marajade64's review)

The Sun was just peeking out of the curtains, which caused him to wake up. He didn't actually felt like waking up he just wanted to sleep in and dream some more, the dream that haunted him for 9 years now. He knows it is wrong, wrong to hold on to his false hope of that dream to ever come true. Everyday he experience this, since the day he became incomplete.

His magical alarm clock wildly rang, making him shoot up from his bed. "Bloody clock!" throwing it to the wall in front of him. There was a slight shuffling by his side, he turned to the sound. The sight startled him.

"So it is true, I wasn't dreaming about it. Its finally coming back to her" he said to himself. The girl twisted again to a different position.

He slowly picked her up, bride-style. And carefully headed off to her room. Placing her down onto her bed, he whispered to her "You will remember in time but not just yet, Harmony" and kissed her forehead softly. He stood up and went out of her bedroom. Just in time, as she slowly woke up from her sleep.

"Good morning, Crookshanks! How was your sleep? I had a strange dream last night" stretching her arms above her head. "unfortunately I cant remember what it was" getting off the bed.

"Oh well, better get ready!" getting he clothes and going in to the bathroom to prepare for her day ahead.

But she didn't realize that the day ahead of her, couldn't be prepared for at all…

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, guys and gals! Well, was it good? I do try to make it as suspenseful as I can but I don't want to torture you with such cliffhangers or endings in every chappie. So tell me if it 'isn't suspenseful enough' or if it is 'too suspenseful'. Keep those reviews coming, ",)

P.S. To clarify some things on the first chapter, the first paragraph that was italicized is Hermione's dream/nightmare while the italicized sentence in the last part of the chappie was Draco's thoughts. Lastly when Hermione spoke "Thank you, dragon" that was just her subconscious speaking, she was actually half asleep when she entered Draco's room.


	3. The Day Ahead

**Just For Tonight**

**Disclaimer: The author of this story doesn't have any ownership of the Harry Potter books, movies, and blah blah blah **

**Chapter 3**

**The Day Ahead**

"Good morning, guys!" propping herself down at the Gryffindor table. " yod mergin, er'ion" Ron said, he swallowed his food to continue "Your in good mood today" taking another bite off his bacon.

"She probably been to the library, I say" Harry said showing his pearly whites.

"Very funny, Harry" laughing she punched Harry slightly. They spent their breakfast, like always, laughing and joking at each other.

They didn't notice that they where being watched, which attention was mostly directed to Hermione who was in a fit of giggles. The school bells rang through the hall signaling the end of breakfast and the start of classes, breaking the watchers line of sight, Hermione.

"50 points off Gryffindor!" barked Snape just as the trio walked in to the potions room. "I suggest next time the three of you to be on time for once" earning a few snickers from the Slytherin side and a few scowls from the Gryffindor side.

"Before I was interrupted…" glaring at the trio. "I was discussing the Morphus potion, which we will be brewing and testing today" smirking at Neville who suddenly gone pale. "To recap, the Morphus potion makes the drinker change their physical features to whatever they want, just like a Metamorphous . Today we are making of such a potion but with a diffused solution mixed in with it. We wouldn't want students roaming the halls with mutated faces, if ever you dint make the potion correctly." looking straight at  
Neville making him more paler by the minute. "What are you waiting for, move it!" making his students scurry to the potion's supply cabinet.

"Wow, we will actually get to experience what it feels to be a Metamorphigus, just like Tonks" Ron said beaming above his boiling cauldron.

"Only if you do your potion properly, Ron" Hermione replied estimating the amount of crushed jasmine.

"Don't worry, Mione. Its easy to make" Harry said putting in his diffusing solution into his cauldron.

"Okey, times up!" boomed the voice of Snape. "Bottle up your potion and I'll let you test your potion one by one, INFRONT of the whole class GRYFFINDOR first" at this Neville actually fainted. "Leave him be, Mister Finnigan" smirking down at Neville's unconscious body.

"Okey who will be the lucky student to be first" roaming his eyes over the Gryffindor house. "How about the Golden trio? Mister Weasley you first, come here" Snape said loving the stricken face of Ron. "You must think of the face you will be changing to clearly and then you drink your potion, if only you did your potion correctly that is. Don't worry it will only last for 30 seconds"

Ron drank the potion, his faced scrunched up when he opened his eyes. He was fronted with the laughing faces of both the Slytherin and Gryffindor students. He looked into the mirror that was on the table.

"Bloody hell! I look like a clown" touching his hot pink hair and huge lips. Luckily, it changed back when he got to his set.

"Your next Mister Potter. Just hope you wouldn't turn more of a freak than Mister Weasley" loving each minute torturing the trio.

Harry's change was fortunately normal he was sporting golden brown hair and iced blue eyes, making all the girls sigh. Snape scowled that he couldn't humiliate Harry in front of the class.

"Class is almost up, so Miss Granger you will be the last for today to test it. The others will test it tommorow" peeking up his cup of coffee.

Hermione went in front of the class, she closed her eyes blocking out all the noise around her. She concentrated on what she will be changing to and drank her potion. The sweet honey taste run down her throat until she doubled over of the pain in her stomach.

Everyone was now staring at her kneeling form, but a few seconds she stood up her black hair covering her face.

"That was unexpected Miss Granger, there shouldn't been any pain" smirking at his least favorite student failing her first potion. "Well what do you say about it? And fix your hair, at least show us what you changed to" drinking his coffee.

Hermione turned to face the class and Snape, she flipped her hair over showing her face. Everyone turned quite making her uncomfortable, until **'two gasps' **broke the silence. She turned to Malfoy who was now standing up, "Harmony!"

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" she turned to Snape "Sir?"

Snape was shocked when Hermione turned around he dropped his mug in shock, "Melody?"

A/N: Here is my third chappie, still hope that it is still interseting. Sorry for those who waited a bit for my update. I was on a road trip for a day with my family the other day, so I was busy. But I posted my updates a soon as I arrived at home. So review, tell me what you think of the story so far. More revealing stories coming next in 'Just For Tonight'.


	4. The Day of Truths

**Just For Tonight**

**Disclaimer: The author of this story doesn't have any ownership of the Harry Potter books, movies, and blah blah blah **

A/N: Before you start complaining why I didn't got to update this for a couple of weeks now. I got a reason, I was grounded for a month by my father 'NO COMPUTER FOR A MONTH!' I actually started to have 'withdrawal issues' for not going to use the computer for a month. Luckily I remembered this story so I start writing it on paper making me stop thinking of the computer. On the third week my father gave back my laptop so here I am updating my story as promised. So with no much further ado…

**Chapter 4**

**The Day of Truths**

"Stop!" boomed the voice of the Hogwarts Headmaster, as he entered the Potion's room. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore raise his wand as he enchanted "_Expecto Immobolus Tempo_". As he did, time stopped in the room. The clock on the wall stopped as the students froze with time. The only people that weren't affected was Snape, Draco and the Headmaster, himself.

"He- Headmaster! What are you doing here?" Snape said but he couldn't stop staring at the frozen stature of Hermione.

Draco went to her and immediately hugged her. "You probably couldn't hear this, but I've missed you so much, to see your face again…" he whispered as tears formed in his eye.

"I am terribly sorry to cut your reunion short, Draco" touching Draco's shoulder. "The spell I cast isn't strong enough to hold on long enough."

"I know, Sir" pulling away from her. "What will happen now?" going to his seat.

"I will erase the memories of the last 20 seconds before I arrive, from your classmates and hopefully they wouldn't notice the pass of time" raising his wand, again. "_Obliviate!_"After securing that all was erased, he turned to Severus that seemed to still be in shock.

Casting a calming spell at Severus, "My Dear friend, everything will be revealed to you tonight which is soon enough don't you think, but for the meantime take the day off from your classes." Walking to the door "For nowdismiss your class and rest you'll need it" As he was closing the door. "_Reversi!_"

Time started again, as also the noise of the room. Hermione went back to her normal self. "Sorry, sir. I don't know what happened, I probably put to much oxen blood…" bowing her head in shame. Snape was about to reply just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

Hermione was the first one out of the room, but Snape wasn't fast enough to stop her. So for now he waits, for the night to came fast to reveal everything there must be known about 'Melody' and Ms. Granger.

Hermione waited for Harry and Ron, to spend the time she mentally went over what she would do wrong in the potion. Harry and Ron found her right away, but she still couldn't work out what she did wrong. She'll research it, later.

"What are thinking about?" asked Ron.

"Oh its nothing, just trying to think of what I did wrong in the potion I made" she replied.

"Well that was surely an awesome potion, think of it you could change into anything you desire." Harry said entering the conversation. "For you Hermione, I don't think there was anything wrong with your potion you did change correctly, minus the slight pain, unlike Ron over here" pointing to a mumbling red head.

"So? It wasn't my fault I was thinking of clowns when I drank the potion" said Ron, pouting. "Did it hurt terribly, Hermione?"

"I wasn't actually in a lot of pain, it felt like the time we drank the polyjuice potion in second year" whispering the last part.

"It didn't hurt? It seem liked your where in a lot of pain for a couple of seconds in front" said an amazed Harry. "What did you think about when you drank the potion? Because that was one wicked imagination you had there in class."

"I don't actually know, it just came to me…" she instantly stopped walking "Why? What did I look like? I didn't get to look at the mirror" looking at them both.

Answering her first was Harry "First you had jet black hair which was wavy… umm, you had apple green eyes it even seemed that it was glowing…. then.. you-" but was interrupted by Ron.

"You had pale skin and red lips just like, what you call it? um… Snowy White, I got It! Snow White!" Ron smiled triumphal of his knowledge of muggles.

Hitting Ron's shoulder, Harry continued "Before I was interrupted" sticking his tongue out at Ron. "The weirdest part of your transformation was your skin…"

"My skin? What's wrong with pale skin? Ron has pale skin, hell, even Snape and Malfoy has pale skin" Hermione was now confused.

"You see, Hermione, how shall I put this" stopping for a second "Your skin was pale that's normal but the part that you had glitters was the weird part, it was like it was embedded into your skin or something. You seemed to be glowing because of it…"

"You actually seemed enthrall for a few seconds, with your eyes glowing and stuff" Ron piped in again. "Enough about that, how about we get going? I'm getting pretty hungry" touching his growling stomach.

"You always know when lunch is near, at this rate I don't need my watch anymore" Hermione said. As she and Harry catch up to Ron, who had started walking ahead of them to the Great Hall. Unwary of the person watching them again from afar.

The afternoon spent was rather eventful, for Hermione that is. Every time she passed Snape, he would stop and stare at her like he'd seen a ghost or something and quickly speed off to where ever he was heading off to. And there also circumstances where she would feel someone staring at her but every time she turned no one was there looking at her. She just shrugged it off after awhile thinking it was just her imagination.

Classes was pretty tiring for her today, so she went up to the Head's dormitory to get a few minutes of rest. When she woke up it was dark outside and was already time for dinner, she stood up from her bed to head off to the Great Hall. But before she could reach the door, there was a peck on her window. She looked out and saw an owl hovering outside with a parchment attached to its leg. Taking pity she quickly opened the window to let the bird enter, it struck his leg out so that she could take off the weight from its leg.

It was letter from Dumbledore, simply that he wanted her to go to his office after dinner other than that there was nothing else on the letter, no explanation why he would want to speak to her. She gave the owl a treat and left for the Great Hall.

When she arrived, she scanned the Great Hall is seemed like everyone was already there, she then saw Harry waving her to come and sit. "Where have you been? We where worried" patting her back.

"I was a bit tired after class, so I slept for awhile I didn't get to alarm my clock" helping her self with a drink of juice. "Anything good happened when I was asleep?"

"Nah, nothing interesting happened when your where sleeping. Same old, same old." Ron said playing with his vegetables on his plates.

"Yes there was" whispered Harry "Didn't you notice Snape, before he left?" Ron just looked at him quizzically.

"Why, what happened?" she asked quietly.

"He seemed pretty anxious about something, until…" he looked up to Dumbledore, who was now smiling at him but he went back talking to Sprout.

"Until what Harry?" Ron said poking Harry on his side.

"Until Dumbledore whispered something to Snape, he smiled and then hurriedly left like he was late for something"

"But that's Snape for you, simply w-e-i-r-d" Ron replied going back to the eating of his dinner.

"Speaking of weird stuff, Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl this evening asking me to meet him in his office right after dinner. Do you think its important? It wouldn't be Head duties he would ask for Malfoy, too. But he didn't…" Hermione said trailing off. Thinking of her parents safety, who where muggles after all.

"Don't worry its probably just some dance or project he wants to discuss to you about" sneaking a glance to the red head girl beside Lavender. "You could even ask him if we could hold a party for you on your birthday"

"Your probably right, I'm just putting to much meaning into it" finishing up her meal. "I should probably be heading off now, no need to wait for me, guys. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. And I'll ask about the party" waving goodbye to Harry and Ron. As she headed out she felt like she was being watched again, so she hurriedly jogged out of the Hall.

The halls seemed eerie without the people and noise surrounding it, her footsteps echoed through the empty halls. Her breath was now coming out as cloudy puffs. It was getting colder by the minute, it seemed so silent that it was deafening. But Hermione still went on, not noticing the coldness or the walls covering with a sheet of ice.

A torch flickered in front of her making her stop, suddenly a dark figure turned the corner. She pointed her wand to the figure "Stop right there! Or I'll hex you to tomorrow"

But all that the dark figure replied was a low eerie laugh.

A/N: Is this chapter long enough? I am repentant for giving short chapters I do try my best to make it longer for you readers but I pretty write one shots and drabbles before. And this is the first time I got to write a multi-chaptered fic/story. But I will try my best to make it longer for you guys and gals. For my reviewers thank you so much your reviews are really encouraging. So for the next chapter I will each thank you. Don't stop reviewing cause your reviews do make a difference, especially in my writing of this story. Until next time… gives cyber kisses


	5. Chapter 5

**Just For Tonight**

**Disclaimer: The author of this story doesn't have any ownership of the Harry Potter books, movies, and blah blah blah **

**Chapter 5**

**The Night of Revelations**

The dark figure faced her showing himself to her and all the while laughing creepily. It seemed to be a dementor, but Hermione knew better than that, it was a…

"A… a boggart…" as it slowly sucked out her happiness and joy, she tried to fight it with a Patronus or a "Riddikulus" but she was getting too weak to conjure or cast up one. She was now kneeling on the floor, weak and drained, as it turned into something different. Something much worse, The Monster in her Nightmares. Its red eyes burrowing into her head. It was now slowly coming closer and closer to her. She was now screaming and trashing around on the ground.

Then suddenly someone came in front of her blocking the boggart from coming anymore closer to her. As the boggart now turned to that of a mist, the dark mark. As the person shouted "Riddikulus!" the Dark Mark turned to an image of a girl. The Boggart withdrew to the shadows of the Hall.

The person turned to her, she couldn't see who it was as her vision started to blur. She could hear someone shout her name as she slowly drifted off to nothingness.

"Miss Graaangggerrrrr…" a voice so distant, said. "Miss Grangerrr" she was now being shooked. "Wake up!"

"Wha- what?" Hermione rapidly opened her eyes. Looking around she had somehow arrived at the Headmasters Office, but how? Something then clicked in her head. The boggart.

She was to call out to her Headmasters name, when the person said entered the room. "Ah, it seems that you are already awake, Miss Granger" he said smiling.

"I am terribly sorry for your encounter with the Boggart. I will see to it that it will be apprehended very soon."

"How- how did I arrived here?"

"You got Severus to thank for that" nodding to the side of the room.

"Professor Snape? But where is--" as she detected a movement to her right. There was Snape lurking in the dark side of the office.

"No pleasantries needed, Miss Granger. I just want information" looking straight at Dumbledore.

"Information? About what exactly, Professor? I don't understand…" she asked bewildered.

Dumbledore's once jovial face turned to that of a weary old man. "It seems that everything must be revealed in time. Wither the consequences of it would be dire or for the best. And that moment, would be now I'm afraid to say."

"Sir? What does it have to do with me?" her confusion was heard in her words.

Breaking out of his weary emotional state, he smiled "Actually it has everything to with you…" a cough came from the other side of the room "I apologized, I mean the main reason circulates around you, Miss Granger." He stood up and proceeded to a sleeping Fawkes "Where to start? Where to start?" he chanted silently.

"How about the beginning? What happened this morning in my Potions class to be precise" Snape said as he conjured up a black armchair. "I have all the time in the world."

Hermione looked back and forth at Snape and Dumbledore "Sirs, Is it about the concoction of my Morphus Potion? I-I do-don't know what I did wrong. It was supposed to be corrected. I didn't mean it to happened like that. I was trying to think why it did" she was now mumbling incoherent words.

"Stop it, Miss Granger. Its unbecoming of a woman" Snape said looking her down through his nose.

"So-sorry" she croaked out. Hermione wasn't good under pressure she starts rambling to herself, it was always a problem she had growing up. "I couldn't stop myself…" she continued blushing.

"Quite understandable, Miss Granger. I'm certain that you had tried to look it up in the Library and found absolutely nothing"

"How did…" but she was cut short by a glare from Snape "Sorry, please go on, Professor"

"I have my ways…" taking out a book from his personal book shelves "I think this would help you out a bit" leafing thru the book "Aha, here read this it will answer some of your questions" handing over the book to Hermione's stretched hands.

Morphus Potion

The Morphus or Morphi Potion was created in 1936 by an unknown Italian wizard, it was said that he created the Morphus Potion for the sole purpose of changing himself to the splitting image of the Royal Prince. For reasons unknown until of now. He was later caught and sentenced to death.

Nowadays the Morphus Potion is widely used by Aurors around the world. Mainly in sting operations, they would take this potion and change into whatever they wished to be.

For every potion made there are certain side effects when not made properly, the main one would be the one mutilation. The other recorded accounts are sense deprivation, itching, bloating and power drainage.

It is advisable that when drinking the Morphus Potion, the drinker shouldn't be under any glamour charms. If under such charms the drinker would feel a slight pain in the abdominal section and wouldn't be able to change or morph into someone else he/she desire but the glamour charms would be reversed and the true form of the drinker would be revealed.

In history, accounts of such….

"But I wasn't under _any_ glamour charms, I don't use them. I haven't been good to the eye, if you know what I mean" touching her uncontrollable curly hair. "So why was I affected by the potion? It would probably something I put, no, no, It was probably a prank. Or better yet…"

"Miss Granger!" Snape glared once again "That may be it, Albus. But that doesn't explain why she would have the same likeness of that of my Melody."

"But, my dear friend, everything has an explanation and reason. They aren't yet found out. Before I go on any further may you please fetch young Malfoy." Dumbledore said, sitting down on his chair.

"Why so?" asked the irritated yet confused Potions Master.

"He would be interested to hear what I am going to say and show. Please do hurry, we will be waiting" sucking on a chocolate cluster.

Hermione turned away from the door and faced the seemingly awaiting Headmaster. "Why would Malfoy be interested in anything concerning the incident much less me? And I still don't get how a small mistake of potion making turn into a huge hassle. And to say I had a charm casted on me without my knowledge"

"Malfoy is a part of this '_incident'…_" Dumbledore started but was cut short.

"WHAT! Why that little git, he put something into my potion, didn't he! He sabotage my potion! When I see him I'll…"

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger, you have it all wrong, he didn't sabotage your potion. Like the book said you where under a glamour charm."

"But I don't see any difference" Hermione said touching her face, hair and hands.

"I don't think Snape and Malfoy would mind if I take the charm off you now, don't you agree?" he said smiling.

"None at all, I don't think they'll even care" dismissing the doubt of them minding.

"Well are you ready?" getting his wand out of his sleeve.

"What do I have to lose right, go ahead. Prove me wrong, Sir" friendly challenging her Headmaster.

"Alright then, hem hem, _Rievelus Disintigrada Promina_" as he pointed his wand to her temple.

"Sir, nothing is…" she was about to go on when a tingle shoot thru her body. It felt like cold liquid was being poured over her. As fast as it came, is as fast as it disappeared.

"Wha- what happened?" she was now looking down on her pale hands. She was to ask for a mirror when the door suddenly blew opened.

It was Draco Malfoy, he looked as if he run the 100 meter dash. Both looked up and stared straight at Hermione.

"Harmony!" "Melody!" both said this at the same time. Both looked at each other puzzled, then to Dumbledore. "Headmaster?" "Albus?"

"What happened?"

A/N: I know I SUCK at writing stories especially this one. Its just I'm trying to put together the facts and twist of these particular story and I don't have enough time to do it (I know/hope some can relate to me being busy and schooling). The great news is, I'm almost finished with the next chapter (THE MOST AWAITED) as it finally answers all the question (Questions that I'd piled up into your minds with no answers ever to release them). If I'm correct! The question would probably be Who's Harmony? How about Melody? And what is it with Draco and Hermione? And lastly would be, how does Snape come into this whole mystery? It will be known soon enough (as Dumbledore once said ;-) ) give me a day or two and I'll post the next chapter right away.

P.S.: Clues are given through the last 4 chapters just read between the lines and you would get a idea of what's in store in the upcoming chapter

Drakelle Leathley


End file.
